Apaixonei me pelo meu padrasto
by noemi-angel
Summary: Quado a mãe de Bella casa-se novamente e tudo em sua vida ia bem, ela passa a perceber em seu padrasto, qualidades que ela não enxergava antes. EdwardXBella U.A
1. Apresentação

Meu nome é Isabella, tenho 17 anos e meus pais, Esme e Carlisle, são divorciados há dois anos.

Meu pai, tem 48 anos e é cardiologista. Há cerca de um ano e dois meses, casou-se com Rosalie, uma arquiteta que conheceu em uma de suas viagens de congresso pelo exterior. A única enteada de meu pai, filha de Rosalie, Alice, tem 21 anos e cursa moda. É a minha melhor amiga e a considero como uma irmã, já que nunca tive uma.

Minha mãe, Esme, de 40 anos é uma importante advogada, conhecida por suas inúmeras vitórias. Casou-se recentemente com um antigo conhecido seu: Edward, que também é médico e tem 33 anos.

E é com eles que eu vou morar.

Nossa casa é em Nova York, mesma cidade em que Alice estuda e mora. Passei um tempo em sua casa enquanto minha mãe e meu padrasto estavam em lua-de-mel. Quis lhes dar um pouco de privacidade

Porém, algum tempo depois, minha vida começou a virar de pernas para o ar.

O motivo disso? Edward Cullen.


	2. Vida nova, novas encrencas

Acordei ás sete da manhã como de costume para ir à escola.

Era uma manhã chuvosa de 3ª feira, o que, para mim significa que teria de ir para a escola de carona com a minha mãe.

Sem vontade alguma para isso, desci as escadas me arrastando e com os olhos quase fechados. Quando chego na cozinha para o café, encontro Edward ao fogão preparando o que parecia ser ovos com torrada.

-Bom dia Bella.- ele diz, virando-se para mim e sorrindo.

-Hmm...-De manhã eu nunca funcuionei direito, por isso sempre me arrasto por aí e concordo com tudo o que dizem. Isso serviu de truque para minha mãe por muitos anos quando ela queria me convencer de algo.

Edward rio com minha resposta.

-Sua mãe precisou ir para o escritório mais cedo, por isso, hoje farei seu café da manhã.

-E como eu vou para a escola com o mundo desabando lá fora desse jeito?!! - Meu sono havia passado e agora eu estava realmente preocupada com isso.

-Eu vou te levar, é claro- Ele rio novamente, trazendo até a mesa dois pratos. Ele sentou-se de frente para mim e encheu meu copo com leite enquanto o dele quase transbordava de café.

-Você, quer dizer, o senhor, é....Edward...não precisa se preocupar...eu posso pedir carona para Alice.

-Você, senhorita...Bella, saiba que não é incômodo algum- Ele falou divertido, imitando o meu jeito atrapalhado de se dirigir a ele.

-E pode se dirigir a mim como Edward ou simplesmente você...Não precisa ser formal comigo Bella.-Ele segura minha mãe e por um instante eu perco a linha de raciocínio.

-Ãh...

-Bella...está acordada?- Ele parecia muito bem humorado, pois não parava de fazer brincadeiras.

-Sim! Estou.

-Bom, então se apresse, se não chegará atrazada.

Após uns 5 minutos termino de comer minha torrada e ovos. Subi rápido para o meu quarto, coloquei um jeans escuro básico e uma baby look preta. Separei um casaco e o meu fichário e desci as escadas, encontrando Edward em pé perto da escada com sua impecavelmente branca roupa de médico.

-Você vai assim para a escola?- Ele pergunta parecendo indignado.

-Vou, qual o problema?- Eu o olho confusa.

-Essa blusa não está muito justa em você?

Eu olho para ele, totalmente descrente.

-Não, e pode parar com isso Edward! Minha roupa é muito normal!- Eu ein..o que deu nele agora?!

-Ok, ok, desculpe...Vamos então?- Ele pergunta, pegando o meu fichário.

-Ah, obrigada..e vamos sim.

Seria a primeira vez que andaria de carro com o meu padrasto, e o fato dele ter como carro um volvo prata bastante chamativo não ajudava em nada.

Chegamos na escola rápido. O caminho foi bastante silencioso afinal, Edward parecia se concentrar bastante enquanto dirige. Ou ainda estava irritado por causa da minha roupa, eu não sei.

Assim que ele parou em frente a escola, várias garotas que passavam perto de nós fizeram comentários indiscretos sobre o meu padrasto, o que me deixou muito constrangida. Ele pareceu ignorar tudo isso. Me desejou boa aula com um sorriso e assim que saí do carro ele foi embora.

No pátio, minhas amigas Jéssica e Ângela me esperavam. Jéssica parecia inquieta e sempre que isso acontecia era bomba para o meu lado.

-Oi meninas.- Acenei.

-Me conta quem é aquele homem M-A-R-A-V-I-L-H-O-S-O que te deixou aqui agora a pouco.

-Jéssica! Ele é o meu padrasto- Eu a repreendi.

-E daí? Não deixa de ser gostoso por isso.- Nessa hora, o sinal bateu e ela saiu andando. Ângela apenas me olhou como quem se desculpa pela atitude da amiga.

Afinal, Edward é o meu padrasto e ele pode ser até legal, mas não é tudo isso...é?!


	3. Chuvas

Meu dia hoje foi um caos...E tudo por culpa da Jéssica. Por causa do que ela disse sobre Edward, eu passei todas as aulas pensando a respeito disso, o que me trouxe broncas dos professores por não prestar atenção nas aulas e uma bolada de vôlei na aula de educação física...Estou com dor na cabeça até agora.

Mas finalmente minhas aulas acabaram e a chuva havia cessado, então pude voltar à pé para casa.

Assim que cheguei em casa, preparei alguma coisa para comer, como sempre, sozinha, já que a minha mãe e Edward sempre almoçavam fora por causa do trabalho.

Com o passar das horas, fui ficando cada vez mais entediada. Até tentei desenhar algo para me distrair, mas acabei desenhando coisas que me lembravam Edward.

Ora! Isso é ridículo! Ele é esposo da minha mãe, tem quase o dobro da minha idade...e os olhos azuis mais lindos que já vi...

AHH!! Não! Concentra Bella!

Eu preciso sair e fazer algo, ou simplesmente vou enlouquecer,

Liguei então para Alice e perguntei se ela não queria ir ao shopping comigo. Lógico que ela aceitou...Era só falar em compras que Alice se empolgava toda.

Chegando no shopping, compramos sorvete e ficamos andando e conversando. Ela é uma ótima pessoa para a gente desabafar.

-E foi isso que a maluca da Jéssica disse.

-Hmm...E o que você acha Bella?

-Como assim?

-Você...concorda com ela?

-Alice! Ele é o meu padrasto!

-Sim, sei disso...mas veja assim: eu estou de dieta, mas estou tomando sorvete. Não é o mais correto a se fazer, mas eu senti vontade, e escolhi satisfazer essa vontade à dar razão ao que seria o mais correto.

-É diferente...

-Tem razão, mas é um modo de se ver as coisas.

Suspiro, derrotada.

-Ele é bonito sim. Minha mãe tem bom gosto...Ele tem muitas qualidades admiráveis, mas acho que isso é porque eu estou o vendo como um segundo pai...assim como vejo sua mãe como uma segunda mãe.

-É, talvez.

-O que você acha Alice?

-Acho que não se deve deixar influenciar pelo que sua amiga disse, mas tapar o sol com a peneira também não é uma solução.

-É..acho que sou meio maluca né?!- Tentei sorrir e deixar a situação um pouco descontraída, mas acho que não consegui.

-Relaxa Bella..-Alice sorriu para mim- Agora, vamos nos divertir! Aquela blusa está me chamando!- Seus olhos brilhavam. Eu apenas sorri. Alice é única e é uma ótima irmã.

As horas se passaram e Alice me deixou em casa. Quando cheguei, minha mãe e Edward já haviam chegado e estavam na cozinha preparando o jantar juntos. Estavam se divertindo e estavam felizes. Encostei na porta e comecei a os observar: Eles realmente pareciam recém-casados e minha mãe parecia muito feliz. Fazia tempo que eu não a via assim.

Fui tirada de meus pensamentos quando Edward notou minha presença e me chamou:

-Bella! Vem para a cozinha com a gente!

-Ah...Boa noite...Eu...estava no shopping com a Alice, desculpe pela demora mãe.

-Tudo bem querida. Está com fome? Porque não janta conosco? A comida está quase pronta.

-Ah mãe, eu já comi alguma coisa no shopping com a Alice- Tive que mentir, não estava com vontade alguma de comer depois de tudo isso.

-Ah, que pena.

-É...Eu vou para o meu quarto estudar um pouco.

-Está bem querida.-Ela sorrio. Edward apenas me observava.

Fui para o meu quarto e após um banho rápido, peguei meu livro de história e comecei a estudar. Começou a chover novamente e eu me distraí um pouco, olhando para a água que escorria pela janela. Devo ter ficado assim por um bom tempo. Só parei de observar a chuva quando ouvi batidas na porta.

-Pode entrar.

-Oi Bella. - Era Edward, segurando um pratinho nas mãos.- Já que você já tinha jantado, eu e sua mãe resolvemos sair e comprar torta de morango para você, para a sobremesa.

-Não precisava Edward...

- Imagine.- Ele colocou o pratinho no criado mudo ao lado da cama.

-Posso me sentar?

-Claro.

Ele então se senta no pé da cama.

-Notei que hoje quando chegou, estava meio triste, distante...Por isso sugeri à sua mãe que fossemos comprar a torta.

-Você disse algo a ela?- Eu perguntei, preocupada.

-Não...Achei melhor eu vir falar com você.

-Ah...

-E então, qual é o problema?

-Não é nada...Só...umas coisas da escola.- Eu menti.

-Entendo...-Se precisar de algo, gostaria que falasse comigo Bella.- Não sei se ele acreditou no que eu disse.

-Tudo bem, obrigada...

-Bom, boa noite.- Ele se levantou, vindo até mim e depositando um beijo em minha testa, se retirando em seguida.

Apesar de ainda estar cedo, resolvi dormir e descansar um pouco.

Naquela noite, tive um sonho. Sonhei com Edward parado a poucos metros de mim, sorrindo, olhando em minha direção.

Fui até ele, mas antes que o alcanssace, minha mãe surgiu e o abraçou. Eles se beijaram e em seguida tocaram olhares carinhosos. Então a chuva recomeçou. Mais forte do que nunca.


	4. Amanhecer

Acordei no meio da madrugada, aflita e confusa por causa do sonho. Resolvi me levantar e ir tomar um pouco de água na cozinha. Na volta, senti um vento agradável vindo da varanda da sala e fui até lá.

As luzes pequeninas já acesas começavam a iluminar a cidade novamente, mas isso não me impediu de ver estrelas no céu, agora limpo, e pedir a uma delas que tudo isso se resolvesse bem.

-Não consegue dormir?- Ouço uma voz rouca, falando um pouco mais alto que um sussurro.

Viro-me assustada e encontro Edward parado à porta da varanda com um robe azul marinho me observando.

-Pergunto-lhe o mesmo.

-Não era verdade o que me disse no seu quarto, não é.

-...

-Queria que confiasse em mim...-Ele diz, suspirando, vindo até mim e olhando para a mesma direção que eu.

-É...complicado.

-Estou vendo...Afinal te tirou da cama às três e meia da manhã.

-Não vi que horas eram...Só preferi me levantar a ter outro sonho como o que tive.

-Que sonho?

-N-nada....Deixa para lá...-Droga! Acabei falando demais.

-Hmm...-Ele suspira novamente, sentando-se no chão. Faço o mesmo que ele.

-E você, o que faz aqui a essa hora?

-Eu vim tomar um copo de água e também não estava conseguindo dormir direito.

-Ah...

-Então....somos dois que não conseguem dormir e que tem problema, certo? - Ele sorri.

-E você ri disso?!- Pergunto, pasma.

-Bom, ao menos tenho sua companhia aqui.- Ele diz, ainda sorrindo.

-Você é muito animado...-Digo, colocando a cabeça entre os joelhos.

-Gostaria que também fosse assim- Ele me abraça.- Seu sorriso é tão encantador...

Não levantei a cabeça, apesar da surpresa, estava corada, se bem que no escuro seria difícil ele perceber isso.

Algum tempo se passou, até que Edward resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

-Acho melhor irmos...

-Para onde?

-Para a cama, é claro.- Ele rio- Já vai amanhecer e temos que levantar cedo.

-Ah...

-A propósito, obrigado Bella...-Ele diz, já de pé, olhando a paisagem.

-Ãh? Pelo que?

-Por estar aqui, por me fazer companhia....simplesmente por me fazer sorrir e esquecer um pouco dos meus problemas.

-E-eu fiz isso?

-Sim...você pode fazer muito mais do que imagina...

-Como assim?

-Boa noite Bella.- E ele sai da varanda.

-Obrigada também Edward...-Falei baixinho. Ele parou, por um instante na sala, ainda de costas e depois continuou seu caminho.

Subi para o meu quarto e deitei-me novamente, desta vez tranquila e feliz, por um motivo que eu ainda desconhecia, ainda incerta de que tudo isso fosse real.


	5. Você!

Hoje é um belo dia de quinta-feira. O dia na escola foi tranquilo e eu estou bem mais calma também.

Ah é, hoje eu não vi o Edward, minha mãe disse que de quinta ele entra mais cedo e faz plantão até de noite, o que é uma pena porque até que nossa conversa na varanda de madrugada foi bem legal.

Há pouco tempo, Alice me ligou, me chamando para irmos a casa de nossos pais. Fazia um tempinho que eu não via o meu pai, e já estava com saudades.

O restante da tarde foi bastante agradável. Rosalie como sempre saiu e comprou várias coisas para eu e Alice comermos e meu pai insistiu que havia algo de diferente em mim. Eu neguei, até que uma hora ele acabou desistindo, mas ainda me olhava desconfiado.

O caminho de volta para casa foi curto e o fizemos ouvindo um cd novo que Alice havia comprado. Em 15 minutos já havia chegado em casa.

Devido a montanha de comida que Rosalie nos fez comer, recusei o jantar feito por minha mãe e subi para o meu quarto para estudar para a minha prova de física, que possivelmente seria o meu fim.

Estudei até as 11 horas da noite, quando não aguentei mais e resolvi tomar um banho para poder ir dormir.

A noite estava muito quente e eu me virava de um lado para o outro na cama sem conseguir pegar no sono, apesar de já ser duas horas da manhã. O ventilador estava no máximo, a janela estava escancaada e minha roupa já era a mínima possivel, resolvi então levantar e tomar um copo de água com bastante gelo para ver se resolvia alguma coisa.

Foi quando eu o vi...

Assim que saio do quarto, encontro Edward voltando para o seu e de minha mãe com uma garrafa e duas taças nas mãos..

Ele estava somente de calça, com o cinto aberto e certo volume era preceptível em sua calça.

Assim que ele me viu, ficou totalmente sem jeito.

-Bella?!- Ele me olhou com os olhos arregalados.- O que faz acordada a uma hora dessas?

Não respondi nada. Apenas voltei correndo para o meu quarto e fechei a porta. eu estava corada, meu coração estava a mil e o meu padrasto não saia de minha mente.

Definitivamente, eu estava com sérios problemas.

Na manhã seguinte, por alguma razão, não queria sair do meu quarto e encontrá-lo novamente, mas tive que sair de lá. Não sem antes ligar para Alice e pedir uma carona urgente, eu teria que ser rápida...

Me arrumei o mais rápido possivel e desci as escadas, na cozinha, minha mãe fazia torradas enquanto Edward estava sentado a mesa com uma xícara de café.

-Bom dia minha filha.- Minha mãe me disse sorrindo.- Porque não se senta para tomar café da manhã?

-É...não posso, Alice vai me levar para a escola hoje...

-Bom dia Bella...-Edward olha para mim, sério.

-Mas meu anjo, Pelo visto Alice ainda não chegou e você não pode ficar sem comer nada.

Nessa hora, escuto uma buzina em frente a minha casa. Salva por um tris!

-Ela chegou mãe, tchau! - Peguei uma torrada na mesa e sai correndo.

No carro, Alice quis saber o porque de eu ter telefonado tão cedo e com voz de quem estava desesperada. No caminho para escola, resolvi abrir o jogo com ela, afinal, ela era minha conselheira.

No momento, eu não sei de mais nada, a não ser que Esme é minha mãe e eu não posso fazer nada que a machuque, como também pareço não ser capaz de tirá-lo da minha cabeça.


	6. Irreconhecível

Paramos em uma cafeteria para comprarmos alguma coisa, afinal, eu ainda estava com fome e também tínhamos tempo de sobra.

Alice pediu somente um café com leite, já eu, um milkshake de chocolate bem grande...Eu estava mal, e pouco me importava que não eram nem 7 da manhã ou que meio litro de sorvete batido com chocolate não seria o mais apropriado para se tomar no café da manhã de um dia frio.

Ficamos mais uns 20 minutos no local e depois Alice me deixou na escola.

A primeira aula, educação física, foi péssima, afinal meu professor resolveu nos dar uma aula de condicionamento físico, ou seja, 50 minutos correndo com pesinhos, fazendo flexões, abdominais...

Finalmente, depois de duas longas aulas, chegou a hora do intervalo. Peguei uma maçã na cantina e me arrastei até a mesa onde Jéssica e Ângela estavam. Puxei uma cadeira e desabei sobre a mesa, sem sequer dizser oi.

-Nossa, oi para você também. - Estava com uma dor de cabeça terrível, e a última coisa que queria era a voz de Jéssica ecoando na minha cabeça.

-Hmm...

-Jéssica! Não fale assim, não ve que ela não parece bem. - Agradeci mentalmente Ângela. Pelo menos alguém tem um pouco de noção das coisas.

-Você está bem Bella? -Ângela perguntou baixinho, colocando a mão em minha testa. - Você está...meio verde...

-Ãh? Verde?- Levantei minha cabeça para olhá-la. Ela realmente parecia preocupada.

-Xi...acho melhor você ir na enfermaria Bella. -Jéssica se pronunciou.

Epa! Para a Jéssica dizer algo assim e sem nenhuma piadinha por trás, as coisas deviam estar feias.

-Ok, eu vou até lá então.- Me levantei da mesa, me despedindo delas e fui até a enfermaria. No caminho, parei para me olhar no espelho e ver se era tudo o que elas tinham falado mesmo...Era pior...Eu estava pálida, meio verde, parecia que eu ia desmaiar, apesar de não sentir isso.

Resolvi então correr até a enfermaria e ver o que eu podia timar para melhorar.

-Oh queria, o que houve? - A enfermeira, uma senhora de uns 50 anos, baixinha, e um pouco gorda, perguntou ao ver minha aprarência.

-Er...eu estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça, tem alguma coisa que eu possa tomar?

-Infelizmente não podemos dar remédio a ninguém, mas se quiser tomar um chá...

Chá? E eu lá quero chá numa hora dessas?!

-Ah, muito obrigada, mas acho que não ajudaria.

Não adiantou, não tive escolha, a enfermeira praticamente me obrigou a sentar na maca e a tomar chá, o que piorou ainda mais as coisas.

O chá era amargo e sem açucar, o que começou a deixar enjoada e ainda mais verde segundo a enfermeira, que depois de me fazer piorar, resolveu me mandar para casa.

Ela tentou ligar para o escritório da minha mãe, já que eu não estava bem para voltar para casa sozinha, mas a sua secretária disse que ela estava no tribunal e ia demorar, então, a enfermeira quis ligar para o Edward, o que eu tentei de todas as formas impedir, mas, no final, não teve jeito.

Esperei na enfermaria por mais 30 minutos, até Edward conseguir sair do hospital e ir me buscar. Quando chegou, ele parecia bastante preocupado. Veio até mim e olhou minha temperatura, pulso, etc.

-Edward...eu estou bem, só te ligaram porque acharam que eu não conseguiria voltar voltar sozinha para casa. -Mentira, eu também achava que não conseguiria voltar, mas nem que eu tivesse ido numa cadeira de rodas, seria melhor do que encará-lo depois de tudo o que aconteceu.

-Sei...a última coisa que você parece Bella, é bem. Agora vamos que eu vou te levar para o hospital.

-Que?! Porque?!

-Porque você não está bem. Vou te examinar melhor e te dar um remédio, depois te levo de volta.

-Não! Para o hospital eu não vou! - Droga, eu nem parecia uma criança assim, mas eu não queria mesmo ir para o hospital.

-Isabella, ou você vem comigo, ou eu te pego no colo e te levo você querendo ou não.

Ahh!! Que coisa! Isabella não! E colo muito menos!

Desci da maca e comecei a andar, o deixando para trás e sem olhar em seus olhos. Chegando no hospital, ele me levou ao seu consultório, colocou seu jaleco, lavou suas mãos e veio até mim.

-Tire a blusa.

-O QUE?!!!

-Tire a blusa. Como espera que eu te examine de roupa?

No momento em que eu ia protestar, alguém bateu na porta, uma enfermeira, solicitando que Edward fosse a algum lugar com ela porque era uma emergencia. Ele se virou em minha direção e disse:

-Eu já volto, vou resolver isso o mais rápido possível e venho te examinar, me espere aqui. -E saiu em seguida.

Tá bom que eu vou ficar aqui para quando ele voltar eu ter que ficar sem roupa na frente dele.

Saí de fininho pela porta que dava para o corredor do hospital -seria mais fácil de ele não me encontrar se eu me misturasse com os outros pacientes desse hospital gigantesco.-

Comecei a andar rápido, toda hora olhando para trás para me certificar de que ninguém estava atrás de mim, até que esbarro em alguém. Me viro para ver quem era.

Um homem alto, loiro...e de branco.

Essa não Bella! Um médico! Pode ser amigo do Edward, pode estar aqui atrás de você a mando dele!

-É...eu...me desculpe...é que eu estou meio perdida por aqui.

-Tudo bem- Ele sorrio- Está tentando ir aonde? Se quiser posso te ajudar.

-Não, estou bem doutor, não precisa se preocupar.

-Doutor?- Ele rio- Bem que eu gostaria, mas só daqui a alguns anos.

-Ãh? Como assim?

-Eu sou apenas estagiário aqui.

-Ah...

-Mas qual o seu nome?

-Ah, claro, eu sou Isabella...Bella, prazer -Sorri.

-Eu sou Jasper Hale, o prazer é todo meu.

-Então, como é ser estagiário aqui?

-Corrido, mas finalmente estou no meu horário de almoço. Estava indo para a lanchonete comer algo quando esbarrou em mim.

-Ah, me desculpe ter te atrazado.

-Imagine, não atrazou não, na verdade, se quiser ir comigo, seria bem legal ter companhia.

-Claro, porque não.- Edward não iria me procurar na lanchonete, não comigo enjoada.

Fomos até a lanchonete e Jasper pagou uma água para mim. Ele insistiu para que eu comesse algo, mas como disse que estava enjoada, ele desistiu. Conversamos por um bom tempo, ele era uma pessoa muito interessante. Trocamos telefone e email, no caso de é muito divertido eu me perder aqui de novo, ele disse. Ele e me faz rir, gosto de pessoas assim. Tudo ia muito bem, até que...

-Isabella...procurei por você no hospital inteiro e nada, o que te deu para fugir do consultório assim?! - Ele parecia irritado.

-Eu...eu...-Pensa Bella, pensa! - Eu fiquei com sede e vim comprar uma água, no caminho, conheci Jasper e ele comprou a água para mim Edward.

-Edward? Doutor Edward Cullen? -Jasper perguntou.

-Sim, porque? - Edward respondeu com cara de poucos amigos.

-Sou Jasper Hale, cometeram um engano e eu estava como estágiário do doutor Emmett, mas a partir de amanhã passarei a ser seu estagiário.

-Ah é? -Edward o olhou de cima a baixo. -Está bem, amanhã esteja aqui sem atraso, ou então não precisa nem vir. E quando a você -Ele olhou para mim.- Vamos! -E me puxou pela mão.

-Desculpe Jasper e obrigada por tudo. Depois nos falamos.- Tive que praticamente gritar, pois Edward me arrastava pela mão impaciente. Jasper apenas sorrio e acenou.

De volta ao consultório, Edward se sentou em sua cadeira. Ele estava mesmo nervoso. Suspirou pesadamente e me perguntou:

-O que está sentindo? - Ele sequer olhou para mim.

-Nada...já melhorei...-Das dores físicas já estava melhor mesmo, o que me atormentava agora era ve-lo desse jeito.

-Está bem, vou te colocar em um taxi para que possa voltar para casa.

-E quanto ao Jasper, - Me atrevi a falar.- não precisa tratá-lo mal, ele não sabia que eu tinha saído daqui, ele é um bom rapaz e...- Ele me interrompeu.

-Isso não é da sua conta. Ele é meu estagiário e eu o trato da forma que achar melhor.

Nessa hora eu me virei e sai de seu consultório, minha visão estava embaçada e eu tentava controlar a todo custo as lágrimas que teimavam em sair.

O que deu nele para me tratar assim? E o que deu em mim para me sentir dessa forma por causa do que ele disse?


	7. Se redimindo

Andei o mais rápido que pude até a saída, não esperaria táxi nenhum, estava com a cabeça cheia demais e precisava de um pouco de ar.

Enquanto eu descia a rua, um volvo prata reduz a velocidade até quase parar, para poder me acompanhar.

-Bella, entre no carro.

-Não Edward. -Respondi com o rosto virado. Meus olhos ainda estavam vermelhos por causa do choro e eu não queria que ele visse isso.

-Bella...você está...chorando? - Ele perguntou, pelo tom de sua voz parecia incrédulo, mas não me virei para conferir.

Não ouvi nem vi nada. A única coisa que percebi foi alguém parado muito próximo a mim, me envolvendo em seus braços.

-E-edward?- Chamei por ele, surpresa.

-Me desculpe meu anjo...jamais deveria ter falado com você daquele jeito, nunca quis te machucar, pelo contrário Bella, faria de tudo para fazê-la feliz.

OMG! O que é tudo isso?! Meu anjo?! O que aconteceu com aquele Edward de poucos minutos atras?!

-Eu...eu...porque está dizendo tudo isso?

-Porque eu cometi um erro terrível Bella, e só tive consciência disso quando percebi a tristeza em sua voz.

-...

-Vem, vamos para casa.

-Ok...- Eu estava pasma.

Por ser hora de final de expediente, o trânsito estava impossível e muito lento, e também começava a esfriar.

Depois de uma hora e meia parados na avenida congestionada, minha barriga, contra a minha vontade, começou a roncar de fome. Edward apenas rio.

-Com fome Bella?

-É...um pouco.

-Podemos parar e comprar algo se quiser.

-Está bem.

Uns quinze minutos depois, o trânsito começou a melhorar e nós pudemos continuar nosso caminho. Antes de irmos para casa, Edward parou em um restaurante italiano, o que foi ótimo por causa do tempo que agora estava bem mais frio, e compramos comida para viagem.

Fomos o mais rápido possível para casa, pois não queríamos que o jantar esfriasse. Chegando ao nosso apartamento, Edward arromou a mesa e nos serviu. Pouco tempo depois estávamos a mesa, jantando.

A refeição estava ótima, e a companhia de Edward só tornou as coisas ainda melhores. Ele foi muito atencioso e se ofereceu para dar na minha boca um pouquinho do seu prato para que eu experimentasse.

A essa hora, o Sol já havia ido embora, e as primeiras estrelas da noite surgiam no céu que agora possuía um tom lilaz.

Nosso vizinho, James, que era músico, começou a tocar piano em seu apartamento e começamos a ouvir a doce melodia que enchia o ambiente. Edward fechou os olhos e começou a prestar atenção na música. Acho que nunca o vi tão relaxado.

-Eu costumava tocar, sabia. -Ele disse, ainda de olhos fechados .

-Mesmo?!- Me surpreendi, Edward já tinha mil e uma qualidades, e ainda assim, quanto mais eu o conhecia, mais coisas boas eu descobria nele.

-Sim, fiz aula a partir dos sete anos e ganhei um piano aos treze. Lembro-me de como foi difícil convencer meus pais a me darem um piano naquele natal, mas de tanto que eu insisti, ele acabaram concordando. Naquela noite, não parei de tocar piano para a minha mãe, ninguém conseguia me afastar da sala nesse dia. -Seu sorriso agora era maior.

Sorri de volta. -É verdade, piano é muito bonito mesmo. Poderia te ver tocar algum dia?

Ele não respondeu, apenas se levantou, ainda sorrindo e veio até mim.

-Me concede a honra de uma dança? - E estendeu a mão para mim.

-Eu não danço muito bem... -Eu estava sem jeito.

-Não tem problema, eu te ensino.

Sorri e segurei sua mão. Ele me levou até o meio da sala e começamos a dançar conforme o ritmo da melodia. Edward encostou minha cabeça em seu peito e beijou minha cabeça. Ele me conduzia perfeitamente, com movimentos calmos, suaves e muito, mas muito intensos. Permanecemos assim por longos minutos, sempre muito próximos, com Edward nos girando lentamente, até que a múscia parou e nos separamos.

-Você não dança mal. -Ele disse, ainda próximo de mim.

-Você sempre consegue despertar o meu melhor lado Edward.

Nessa hora, ele levou a mão até meu rosto, acariciando-o levemente, e se aproximou ainda mais. Seus olhar agora era mais sério e intenso e eu podia sentir sua respiração em minha face. Com muita cautela, ele estreitou a distencia entre nossos rostos. Ficamos separados por apenas alguns poucos centímetros.

-Bella...eu...

Meu celular começou a tocar. Que droga! Edward pareceu pensar melhor e se afastou de mim, ele parecia frustrado. Não consegui me mover. Era muita coisa para assimilar de uma única vez, aém do que, já estava sentindo falta da proximidade com Edward.

-Não vai atender?

-Sim, vou...

Corri até o sofá, onde tinha largado a minha bolsa com o celular.

-Alô? Jasper...que surpresa...6ª a tarde? Preciso ver se vai dar, mas depois eu te ligo, Tchau.

Edward olhava incréculo para mim.

-Desculpe, era o Jasper.

-Eu percebi. -Sua voz não era mais tão doce como antes. -Ele te chamou para sair?

-É...

-E você vai?

-Não sei Edward...

-Entendo. -Ele fez silêncio por um tempo. Enquanto isso, uma nova melodia começou a ser tocada, agora mais lenta, melancólica.

-Vou para o escritório adiantar algumas coisas do trabalho, boa noite Bella.

-Mas ainda é cedo, e não vai ficar para ouvir a música?

-Não mais... -Ele se virou e saiu da sala, me deixando sozinha e novamente confusa.

Algum tempo depois, minha mãe chegou. Ela estranhou o fato de Edward ter se trancado no escritório e não ter saído mais. E, para falar a verdade, essa situação está acabando comigo, definitivamente precisava sair um pouco.

Na mesma noite, liguei para o Jasper e aceitei seu convite. A melodia daquele fim de tarde e o cheiro do perfume de Edward que eu nunca senti tão vivo em mim, não saíam da minha cabeça, juntamente com suas palavras inacabadas.

"-Bella...eu..."

Será que alguem dia saberei o que tudo aquilo quis dizer?


	8. Rescue me,,,or not

O resto da semana foi bastante chato. Na escola, havia cada vez mais matéria e em casa, Edward estava simplesmente inacessível com seu trabalho. Qual é?! Não tem nenhum doente em casa, então o que tanto ele faz aquela porcaria de escritório?!! Até minha mãe já estava revoltada...

A minha sorte, é que hoje finalmente é sexta-feira e poderei me encontrar com Jasper. Esperei muito por esse dia. Alice está em época de provas e sendo assim, não tenhop ninguém para desabafar e arir o jogo completamente.

Ja são 17.00 horas e estou no meu quarto ouvindo o meu bom e velho Ipod, quando meu celular toca.

-Alô?

-Bella! Aqui é o Jasper, como você está?

-Bem, e você! Para falar a verdade estou bastante ansiosa para o nosso en...passeio de hoje a noite...

-Então Bella, eu sinto muito mas terei de cancelar nosso passeio. Eu já estava de saída quando Edward apareceu com uma pilha enorme de papéis e disse que eu precisava preencher urgentemente.

-Ah...- A raiva tomou conta de mim nessa hora.- Tudo bem Jasper...

-Mas o que acha de sairmo amanhã a tarde? Eu posso ir te buscar em casa se quiser.

-Claro! Seria ótimo!

-Ok! Posso passar ai às 15.00?

-Sim, é um bom horário.

-Está marcado então! E mais uma vez, me desculpe por isso Bella.

-Eu entendo...

-Bom, tenho que desligar, ainda tenho muitos papéis para preencher.

-Está bem, até amanhã Jasper.

-Até Bella. Beijos.- E desligou o telefone.

AHHH!!! Ele me paga! Quem ele pensa que é para destruir o encontro alheio?!

Peguei o celular e resolvi mandar uma mensagem para o meu querido padrastro.

"Papéis é?! Não conseguiu penar em nada mais criativo padrastro?"

A resposta não demorou a chegar:

"Não sei do que está falando Bella."

Ah se sabe! Vai ser hipócrita assim lá na China...

"Ué Edward, você não deveria estar salvando a vida de alguém ou arruinando os encontros de mais gente ao invés de mandar mensagens de texto?"

"...Para a sua informação, não estraguei nada de ninguém. Ele é meu estagiário e tem que cumprir com as suas obrigações antes de querer sair por ai para se divertir. Segundo, se pareo meu trabalho foi por sua causa, que começou a mandar as mensagens. Eu apenas fui educado em respondê-las."

Droga! Definitivamente ele sabe me tirar do sério!

Conforme as horas passavam, fui tentando me acalmar. Obtive um bom resultado. Logo depois, ouvi Edward chegando em casa, mas não dei muita importância, afinal, não queria vê-lo. Nas vezes em que desci para buscar meu jantar e levar o prato de volta à cozinha, segundo minha mãe, Edward estava fazendo algo em algum lugar da casa.

Mais uma noite chegou ao fim e a manhã de sábado se iniciava, e a única coisa que eu queria fazer era ficar debaixo das cobertas. Quando acordei novamente, já era meio-dia. Resolvi descer e tomar café da manhã. Ao passar pela sala, encontrei com Edward sentado no sofá lendo um livro. Passei por ele direto.

Nas horas que se seguiram, dobrei algumas roupas, adiantei um pouco de lição, para enfim começar a me arrumar. O processo foi mais rápido do que esperei: em 40 minutos estava pronta. Devido a temperatura amena, só precisei de um casaco leve cor creme para acompanhar o vestido azul que estava usando. Ao descer as escadas, Edward não me poupou de um de seus comentários:

- Está linda Bella...Esta cor lhe cai muito bem...

-Obrigada.- Respondi seca.

-Ainda está brava comigo...- Ele disse com a voz baixa.- Poderia então lhe oeferecer uma carona para me redimir?

-Obrigada mais uma vez, mas Jasper virá me buscar.

-E...para onde vão?

-Não sei, ele disse que conhecia um lugar muito bonito e que seria surpresa...Por que fez aquilo ontem a noite Edward?

-...

-Não vai dizer nada?

-O mioj...Jasper já deve estar te esperando lá em baixo...

Depois disso, um silêncio constrangedor tomou conta da sala conforme o tempo se passava, até que o barulho do interfone rompeu de forma bruta a quietude, anunciando que do lado de fora, Jasper esperava por mim.

Ainda incerta de o que sentia por Edward depois de tudo o que ele fizera, sai, sem olhar para trás, proferindo um simples "Até" que não teve resposta.


	9. Rescue me,,,or not II

Entrando no carro de Jasper, fui recebida com um caloroso beijo no rosto. Ele estava muito bem em sua calça jeans preta e camisa social azul clara.

-Combinamos...

-O que?

-As cores...do meu vestido e da sua blusa...-Sorri tímida.

-É, mas a cor ficou muito melhor em você. -Ele sussurrou, se aproximando e tirando uma mecha de cabelo do meu rosto.

-E...para onde vamos?

-Um parque...e depois há um restaurante muito bom próximo ao local, onde fiz reserva para nós.- Ele sorriu- É bastantde tranquilo e muito bonito também...Espero que goste...

-Me parece muito bom.- Sorri.

-Só...é um pouco longe.

-Não tem problema, a companhia até lá será ótima.

Ele apenas segurou minha mão e beijou minha bochecha lentamente, e então começou a dirigir.

O tal lugar de fato era longe. Andamos por quase uma hora até pegarmos uma estrada na saída da cidade. Os prédios dando lugar a uma paisagem composta por...nada...é, era isso o que tinha. Mas durante todo o caminho ficamos conversando sobre os mais diversos assuntos. Até que...o carro parou.

-Chegamos?- Se havíamos chegado eu devia estar muito cega, pois não vi parque nem restaurante nenhum.

-Não!

-Então por que paramos?

-Não paramos, o carro parou...

-Quebrou?

-Não sei.- Ele tentou ligá-lo.- Acho que sim...mas aparentemente tudo está em ordem...Acho melhor chamar o reboque.

-Ah...

Após uma ligação de uns 15 minutos e a aparente irritação de jasper, ele voltou para o carro.

-Virão em aproximadamente uma hora e meia...Desculpe por isso Bella.- Ele parecia realmente chatiado.

-Não foi sua culpa...

-Acho melhor telefonar para alguém vir te buscar, afinal, além de demorar, o reboque vai direto para uma oficina.

-Mas a minha mãe resolveu ter um fim de semana num Spa com uma amiga no meio do mato.

-E Edward?

-O que tem ele? - Falei emburrada.

-Ele não pode vir te buscar?

-Ah...-Droga! A última coisa que eu queria era ligar para ele...- Está bem, já volto.

-Ok.

Saí do carro e fui telefonar para Edward. Não queria que Jasper ouvisse minha voz mal humorada quando telefonasse para ele.

-Alo?

-Edward...é a Bella...

-Bella? Aconteceu algo?

-Eu estou ótima!- O interrompi revirando os olhos, mesmo que ele não pudesse ver.- O carro de Jasper quebrou no caminho e não tenho como voltar para casa...poderia vir me buscar?

-Claro, onde está?

-Na estrada 112.

-E o que está fazendo tão longe e fora da cidade?!

-Edward...por favor...

-Esta bem, estarei ai o mais rápido possível.

Desliguei o telefone e voltei para o carro. Estava muito quente, e onde estávamos não tinha nem uma mísera sombra.

-Conseguiu falar com ele?

-Sim, ele está a caminho.

Não sei como ele conseguiu, mas o caminho que levamos uma hora e pouco para fazer, Edward fez em 40 minutos. Ele parou seu volvo preateado ao lado do fiesta preto de Jasper, tirou seu óculos de sol e chamou por mim.

-Bella?

Foi o suficiente para minha cara fechar. Ignorei seu chamado e me virei para abraçar Jasper.

-Foi uma pena.

-Sim, mas com certeza haverão outras oportunidades Bella.

-Com certeza.- E o beijei no rosto.

Então, Edward começou a buzinar e a gritar do seu carro:

-Bella! Não tenho o dia todo! Entre no carro!

-Edward, obrigado por ter vindo buscar a Bella.

-Não foi nada.

-Tchau Bella!

-Tchau Jasper!- Entrei no carro e tive tempo apenas para colocar o cinto, antes que Edward arrascasse com o carro dali.

-Então, o encontro de vocês não deu certo?

-Hm...

-O que? Não vai dizer que também me culpa por isso?

-Se quer mesmo saber, se tivesse saído com ele ontem a noite, isso poderia não ter acontecido!- Virei meu rosto para a janela.

-Você é inacreditável Isabella!

Conforme as horas se passavam, o clima ia esfriando e a tarde chegando ao fim...Epa! Para tudo! Por que ainda estamos andando? Já devíamos estar na cidade e chegando em casa!

-Edward, onde estamos?

-Vou te recompensar. Você disse hoje cedo que você e Jasper iriam a um lugar bonito...pois eu também conheço lugar assim Bella.

-...

A noite caía, e a lua cheia aparecia no céu jutamente com outras estrelas. Seria uma noite muito bonita. Apesar da minha curiosidade de saber para onde Edward estava nos levando, não perguntei mais nada e ele também não falou nada. O silêncio mais uma vez tomou conta de nós dois, mas agora ele parecia mais relaxado.

Mais algum tempo se passou até chegarmos numa espécie de campo deserto, com muitas árvores atrás e, a diante, a vista de toda a cidade, pequenina, com todas as suas luzes acesas, como estrelas na Terra.

Ele saiu do carro e eu o acompanhei. Paramos de frente para a minúscula cidade. Ele parecia perdido em pensamentos.

-Eu costumava vir aqui quando era jovem e queria pensar, ou simplesmente apreciar a paisagem.

-É...lindo...- Eu estava deslumbrada com a beleza do lugar

Ele sorriu alegre, singelo e se aproximou de mim. Segurou meu rosto com suas mãos, com muita suavidade e disse com a voz baixa, rouca:

-Eu nunca quis te deixar brava, pelo contrário, te ver feliz é uma das coisas que mais me faz bem, é que as vezes...-Ele se interrompeu, fechando os olhos e distribuindo beijos por todo o meu rosto.

Automaticamente, também fechei os meus. Apesar do vendo gelado, eram seus lábios em minha pele que me faziam arrepiar.

-Edward...-Minha voz saiu baixinho, na minha mente, a única coisa que restava era ele.

Quando abri os olhos, os seus estavam fixos em mim, com uma expressão que não consegui decifrar, mas me parecia algo bom, terno.

Nos sentamos no chão, ainda observando a cidade e ele me abraçou. Seus braços ao meu redor era tudo o que eu queria naquele momento. Ficamos assim por um bom tempo. As vezes conversávamos sobre algo, e então voltávamos a nos perder um no olhar do outro, até que ficou muito tarde e tivemos que voltar para casa.

Em meu quarto, eu me odiei por tudo isso. Era errado, injusto e egoísta, mas também era forte, sincero e puro, e por um instante senti que tudo o que me traria paz e alegria encontrava-se naquele paz de olhos azuis que me fitaram intensamente por toda a tarde.


	10. Make it work

No dia seguinte, não queria me levantar. Sentia-me terrivelmente culpada por ter uma quase noite romântica com o esposo de minha mãe. Isso era absurdo! Não sei como eu...

-Toc, toc

Coloquei o travesseiro no rosto. Não queria saber de ninguém naquele momento.

-Bella, sou eu, Edward, já está na hora de levantar.

Olhei para o relógio e era 1.15 da tarde, de fato estava tarde, mas era preferível que eu não o visse. Meu telefone toca, era Jasper.

-Alô...?- Minha voz mais parecia um gemido.

-Bella, está tudo bem?

-Ahaam...- Bocejei.

-Então a senhorita é dorminhoca?- O ouvir rir do outro lado da linha.- Bom, eu queria te convidar para vir aqui em casa.

-Eu? N-na sua casa?

-Sim! Pois sair com você para um local público está fora de questão!- Seu tom era de bravo mas era peceptível seu bom humor.

-Jasper!- Tentei parecer ofendida.

-Brincadeira linda.

-E quando seria isso senhor brincalhão?

-Que tal hoje, as 5 horas? Posso passar ai e te buscar.

-Ok, estarei pronta.

-Até depois Bella.- Sua voz demonstrava carinho.

-Até.

Desliguei o telefone e resolvi descer, afinal se continuasse dormindo ia acabar com o rosto mais inchado do que ele já estava.

Desci as escadas, ainda de pijama e fui até a geladeira buscar um copo de suco de laranja. A casa estava muito silenciosa. Tudo bem que Edward era discreto, mas isso já era demais.

Passei em frente ao seu escritório e encontrei a porta entreaberta. Pela brecha, pude ver o pido de madeira agora coberto do que me pareciam ser lençóis cor creme. Abri a porta um pouco mais para bisbilhotar, afinal isso era totalmente incomum. O encontrei sentado em um banco pequeno, o rosto manchado de tinta e em frente a ele havia uma grande tela que ganhava cor com suas pinceladas.

Ah, qual é! Médico, toca piano, corpo escultural, traços perfeitos e ainda pinta? Isso é revoltante! é coisa demais para um homem só, e ainda pior, um homem comprometido.

Fiquei tão absorta com minha indignação interior que perdi a noção de tempo e espaço.

Quando reparei, Edward eatava na minha frente, com o pincel na mão e havia me sujado de tinda na ponta do nariz.

-Ei!

-Quem mandou ser enxerida!

-Só...não sabia que você pintava...

-Fiz curso durante um tempo.- Ele deu de ombros.

-E, o que está pintando?

-Isso é segredo.

-Ah Edward, fala sério!

-É serio dorminhoca. E achei que não se levantaria mais daquela cama.

-Acordei com o telefonema de Jasper.

-Ah...E o que ele queria?

-Conversar...E bom, já que é segredo, vou embora e te deixo com o seu quadro.

-Promete? Seus olhos brilharam numa falsa tentativa de parecer comovido

-AHH!- Virei-me e sai dali.

As poucas horas até o horario combinado com Jasper se passaram e eu já descia as escadas, ponta com meu vestido preto que ia até meus joelhos, para esperá-lo. Encontrei Edward sentado no sofá com seu óculos de leitura e um de seus livros. Ele me olhou de forma estranha.

-O que faz com essa roupa?

-Vou sair, oras.

-Com Jéssica e Ângela?

-Não, com Jasper.- Sua postura se enrijeceu.

-E aonde vão?

-Para a...casa dele...

-O que?- Ele parecia estar prestes a explodir de raiva.

O interfone toca, mas Edward parece não ouví-lo.

-Sabe o quanto isso pode ser perigoso?- Decidi brincar um pouco com ele.

-Ah, relaxa, ele deve ter preservativos.

-ISABELLA!- Xi...o tirei do sério demais...aproveitei que Jasper já havia chegado e saí dali o mais rápido possível antes que ele me impedisse de sair.

Como sempre, fui muito bem recebida por Jasper. Descobri que seu apartamento era perto do de Alice e em poucos minutos havíamos chegado. Seu apartamento era pequeno mas aconchegante. Também era muito masculino. Qualquer um que entrasse perceberia que a decoração fora feita por e para um homem.

Enquanto o jantar não ficava pronto, conversamos, ouvimos música (descobri que o tipo preferido de música dele é Jazz) e também nos conhecemos mais um pouco. Jasper era alguém muito agradável para se estar, ele parecia ter o dom de fazer as pessoas ao seu redor se sentirem calmas, tranquilas.

O jantar estava bom. O prato principal foi carne assada. Jasper confessou ser um grande amante de carne.

Quando eram quase 10 horas da noite, ele me levou para casa. Em frente ao meu prédio e ainda em seu carro, nos despedimos, despedida essa que terminou em um beijo singelo e tranquilo. Jasper foi muito gentil e carinhoso ao me beijar e pareceu ficar feliz por ser correspondido da mesma forma.

Chegando em casa, encontrei todas as luzes apagadas. Ao acender a da sala, levei um susto ao encontrar Edward no sofá, do seu lado havia uma taça e uma garrafa de vinho que estava quase vazia.

-Edward?

-Bella!- Ele levantou-se rapidamente e me abraçou.- Enfim chegou, não sabe como me deixou preocupado! Ele não tentou nada com você não é?

-Edward, eu...

-O que foi?

-Nós...nos beijamos...- Minha voz soou baixa, sentia-me mal por algum motivo.

-Não...Bella, porque? Você não sabe que eu...-Ele não terminou a frase.

-Você bebeu?

-Isso não importa mais...

-Claro que importa! Seu bem estar me importa e muito!

-Não quero estragar sua noite te preocupando comigo.

-Mas Edward...

-Boa noite Bella...espero que essa escolha a faça feliz...

-Como assim? Porque está fazendo isso?- Lágrimas escorriam dos meus olhos. Vê-lo daquele jeito, decepcionado, acabou comigo por dentro.

Não obtive respostas para minhas perguntas. Edward trancou-se em seu quarto e não saiu mais naquela noite. No dia seguinte, acordei com minha mãe em meu quarto. Ao que parece, Edward fora buscá-la no aeroporto com um buquê de flores.

Sentia-me vazia. Recebi uma mensagem de Jasper me desejando bom dia, ele parecia muito feliz pelo que aconteceu na noite anterior. Tamém vi minha mãe sorrindo, feliz por ganhar flores de Edward. Talvez fosse assim que as coisas deveriam ser.


	11. Forbidden love

Algumas semanas se passaram. O trabalho de Edward e de minha  
mãe continuava a consumir quase que por completo o tempo dos dois, mas ainda  
assim minha mãe parecia bastante feliz e Edward, bom, ele continuara sério como  
sempre, talvez mais sério do que já o vira antes. As coisas com Jasper também  
iam bem. Descobri nele um grande amigo e confidente. Passávamos muito tempo juntos e minha única hesitação era quanto a forma como correspondia a seus sentimentos. Parecia-me injusto tê-lo como melhor amigo enquanto ele me via como mulher. Ah sim, assim que minha mãe voltou Edward tentou fazer a cabeça dela contra Jasper, coisa que ela me contou numa tarde quando foi ao meu quarto para termos uma "conversa de mulher". Obviamente ela viu a atitude dele como protetora e tudo mais, mas eu de certa forma me irritei e devolvi a intromissão dele com alguns olhares de reprovação que ele nunca entendeu, mas depois de um tempo pareceu se conformar e desistiu de tentar me entender. Para ser sincera, eu mesma já estava desistindo de tentar entender o que se passava comigo...

–Bellaaa! –Ouço a voz de Alice vindo lá de baixo. Tínhamos  
combinado de passar o fim de semana juntas em sua casa...uma espécie de festa  
do pijama que terminaria em um interrogatório pois ela já havia me dito que estava me achando um pouco estranha ultimamente. Na época, apenas consenti e não dei explicações, acho que terei que dá-las agora.

–Já estou indo! –Grito do meu quarto, terminando de me  
arrumar. A porta estava aberta e já estava de saída, só faltava colocar a  
mochila nas costas e descer.

–Se preferir, posso avisá-la que já vai, assim não precisam  
gritar desta forma. –Sua voz aveludada me faz esquecer de tudo. Fazia tempo que  
não o ouvia assim, não sei se por mal nos encontrarmos em casa ou se era porque ele evitava mesmo falar comigo.

–D-desculpe...não quis incomodá-lo...- Viro-me e o encontro encostado no batente da porta.

–Não falo por isso Bella, mas não é bom ficar gritando desse jeito...-Sinto minhas pernas amolecerem diante de seu olhar doce para mim.

–Certo...-Ok, agora devo parecer uma idiota, parada no meio do meu quarto, encarando-o sem dizer absolutamente nada.- É...eu...

–Bellaaaaaa! –Ouço Alice gritar ainda mais, me tirando de meus devaneios

–Eu...tenho que ir! –viro-me e pego minha mochila, colocando-a nas costas.

–Certo. Divirta-se. –Ele diz quando paro em frente a ele, me despedindo. Sua mão vai até meu rosto e o acaricia levemente enquanto fala.

–...-fico corada por sentir seu toque. Ele percebe e sorri ainda mais. Apesar de não ter a menor vontade, saio dali. Alice me esperava e também não era certo deixar que esse tipo de coisa acontecesse entre nós dois.

–Tchau. –Falo para ele, sem olhar para trás enquanto desço as escadas. Chegando na sala, encontro uma Alice impaciente, batendo o pé no chão e com a mão no relógio.

–A senhorita por acaso não tem horas!- Apesar da repreensão, ela não estava brava.

–Alice! – Abraço-a. Como senti falta dela e de poder me abrir com ela. Durante todas essas semanas estivemos em prova e mal conseguimos nos falar, somente alguma coisa ou outra banal muito rápida pelo computador ou telefone.

–Calma, Bella, está tudo bem, não falei por mal, eu me adiantei também, não se preocupe.-Ela fica preocupada. Ela sempre se preocupa muito comigo.

–Vamos então?- Apenas sorrio para ela, que sorri de volta.

–Claro!

Vamos então para sua casa, parando apenas num mercado no caminho para comprar sorvete, pipoca e mais umas besteirar para comermos enquanto conversamos e vemos filmes. Chegando em sua casa, ela me ajuda a arrumar minhas coisas. Quando terminamos, é quase noite, afinal, mais conversávamos do que arrumávamos. Ela finalmente senta-se na cama, me chamando para sentar ao seu lado. Era hora de esclarecer algumas coisas para ela. Ela como minha melhor amiga merecia saber e eu também devia isso para mim mesma, pois guardar tudo isso sozinha era demais e estava acabando comigo. Passamos horas conversando, ela apenas me ouvia, sua expressão era de serenidade e compreensão. Num certo ponto da conversa, não consegui mais segurar e lágrimas rolaram por meu rosto. Era difícil, era doloroso e me parecia ser o pior de todos os pecados e erros que algúem poderia cometer, mas tinha de admitir, até porque negar e esconder não resolveu nada, que eu havia me apaixonado por Edward.


	12. Rendição

O fim de semana com Alice me fez muito bem. Apesar de ainda não ter encontrado uma solução para o meu problema, sentia-me mais leve. Estavamos agora à caminho de minha casa.

-Qualquer coisa que precisar, me ligue Bella!

-Está bem, muito obrigada, mas também preciso enfrentar isso tudo e resolver de uma vez.

-Não pense que será tão fácil...não se esqueça que não se manda no coração.-Seu olhar era melancólico, como se lembrasse de algo doloroso.

-Está tudo bem Alice?- Olho para ela, preocupada.

-Está sim, não se preocupe.-Ela sorri, ainda olhando para frente.

-Hum...um dia vou querer saber dessa história direito.-Conhecia-a muito bem e era extremamente raro ela se deixar abalar e ficar daquele jeito.

-Está bem...-Ela diz, vencida, sabendo que não conseguiria me convencer de que não era nada.- Mas um problema de cada vez!

-Certo, certo.

Não demora muito e chegamos em minha casa. Ela me deixa na porta do prédio, despedindo-se de mim com um abraço. Ao chegar em casa, encontro minha mãe e Edward na sala, assistindo a possivelmente algum filme na televisão. Tento entrar sem fazer barulho e passar despercebida, mas não consigo.

-Bella!- Minha mãe se levanta e vai até mim, me abraçando.

-Oi mãe.- Abraço-a de volta.

-Como foi tudo? E Alice, como está?- Apesar de tudo, minha mãe gostava bastante de Alice. Nisso posso dizer que tive sorte. Quando meus pais se divorciaram, continuaram a se tratar muito bem e até onde eu saiba, sem nenhuma mágoa ou ressentimento. Ambos aceitaram muito bem quando cada um se casou novamente, se preocupando apenas como eu reagiria e ficando aliviados quando disse para ambos que já era bem crescida e não precisavam ter esse tipo de preocupação e principalmente que ambos tinham o direito serem felizes com a pessoa que escolhessem.

-Foi bastante divertido e Alice está ótima.-Deixando de fora a parte das lágrimas por minha parte, fora mesmo bastante divertido.

-É bom que esteja de volta Bella. A casa perde a graça quando não está.- Edward finalmente se pronuncia.

-Nisso Edward tem razão!

Apenas sorrio sem jeito para ambos.

-Bom, podem voltar a ver o filme de vocês. Eu vou para o meu quarto tomar um banho e depois arrumar umas coisas, ok. Boa noite.

-Ahh, nada disso! Faz muito tempo que não jantamos todos juntos, você nunca está com fome ou então já comeu algo na rua. Assim vou achar que não gosta mais da minha comida Bella!

-Mãe, não é nada disso...

-Então vamos pedir alguma coisa para comermos os três, juntos!

-Mas mãe, eu já comi alguma coisa com Alice no caminho.

-Nada disso! Pelo menos coma uma fatia de pizza.

Edward se levanta, pegando o telefone e o número da pizzaria

-É verdade Bella, faz muito tempo que não come conosco. Podemos pedir o seu sabor preferido.- Ele diz, nem esperando resposta enquanto disca o número da pizzaria e pede uma pizza grande de calabresa.

Um momento! Como ele sabe de que pizza eu gosto? Parando para pensar, sempre que ele faz ou compra algo para eu comer, ele sempre sabe o que pedir, em que restaurante ir ou o que preparar...

Não tenho mais tempo de continuar pensando no assunto pois minha mãe me puxa para a cozinha para pegarmos os pratos e arrumarmos a mesa. Em aproximadamente 15 minutos a pizza chega. A levamos para a mesa e Edward serve a todos, sempre muito gentil. Ele também pega uma garrafa de vinho com duas taças, para ele e minha mãe, e uma lata de refrigerante para mim. Levanto-me e levo a lata de refrigerante de volta para a geladeira. Queria uma taça de vinho.

-Bella, se não gostou do refrigerante que peguei, posso pegar outro para você.- Ele diz, cortês como sempre.

-Obrigada Edward, mas prefiro um pouco de vinho também.- Falo enquanto pego uma taça no armário e volto a mesa.

-Mas você não tem idade para beber, além do mais não é saudável uma adolescente consumir álcool.

-Com relação a idade, dentro de poucos meses serei maior de idade e além do mais, não tomo com frequência, então não fará mal.

-Esme.-Edward tenta apelar para minha mãe.

-Bom, de fato ela nunca bebe, não vejo mal ela tomar só um pouco desta vez.

Pego a garrafa para me servir mas Edward a pega antes mim, me servindo, contrariado, colocando apenas um pouco de vinho em minha taça.

-Obrigada.-Agradeço-o, mais por educação.

Em pouco tempo, termino de comer, afinal fome não sentia mesmo. Edward durante todo o jantar ficou surpreso pelo fato de eu ter tomado todo o conteúdo minha taça, que não era muito, graças a ele, com naturalidade. Oras, o que ele esperava? Que eu fizesse uma cara estranha não gostasse...isso me irrita, pensar que existe a possibilidade dele mer ver como uma criança...

Saio da mesa, desejando boa noite a todos e vou para o meu quarto, incomodada com esse último pensamento. Ao entrar no quarto, fecho a porta e paro em frente ao meu espelho. Afinal eu não sou mais criança assim, e talvez o confuso nessa história toda seja ele, que cada hora me trata de uma forma. Aos poucos, sinto o sono vir e decido me deitar, um pouco mais relaxada do que estava antes, o vinho, afinal, fizera efeito.

Acordei um pouco antes do despertador tocar com o sol em meu rosto. Estava tão distraída na noite anterior que nem fechei as cortinas. Depois de ir ao banheiro, lavar o rosto e escovar os dentes, desço para tomar café da manhã. Na cozinha, encontro apenas Edward, com sua usual xícara de café em mãos e torradas com geléia.

-Bom dia Bella...-Seu tom de voz estava diferente, mas como de manhã demoro para começar a funcionar, demorou um pouco para eu perceber que ainda estava de pijamas. Droga! Logo hoje tinha que estar com o meu pijama cor de rosa que tem um short um tanto quanto curto...Sentei-me imediatamente à mesa, sem jeito.

-Bom dia...- Respondo, olhando para baixo, envergonhada.

-Quer que eu prepare algo para você?

-Não sei, que tal leite morno e biscoitos...-Falo a última parte imitando o tom de uma criança. Ainda estava irritada com o que ele fez ontem a noite...me considerar uma criança...é uma das poucas coisas que me tiram completamente do sério!

-Desculpe?- Ele estranhou a minha atitude.

-Nada, deixa que eu mesma preparo...-Pego tudo o que preciso e rapidamente volto a me sentar, não queria ficar andando muito tempo por ai com aquele short. Edward deve ter percebido o meu desconforto, por terminou seu café rapidamente e em silêncio, saindo antes que eu terminasse, possivelmente para que eu não precisasse sair correndo dali por me sentir incomodada por ele me ver naqueles trajes.

Quando estou quase terminando meu café da manhã, minha mãe aparece na cozinha. Conversamos rapidamente banalidades e então vou para o meu quarto trocar de roupa para não me atrasar. Quando desço, minha mãe e Edward estão esperando por mim. Saímos juntos até a garagem e lá, entro no carro da minha mãe enquanto ela se despede de Edward com um beijo rápido, que evito olhar, e ele sai com seu carro. Saímos logo atrás dele. No caminho para minha escola, não conversamos. Decidi ligar meu Ipod em alguma música enquanto me perdia em pensamentos. Minha mãe nunca gostou que ouvisse música de fones no carro, sempre dizia que podíamos aproveitar o tempo para conversar e ter um tempo juntas, mas hoje eu simplesmente não estava no clima para conversas, o que ela pareceu perceber e não me questionou. Chegando na escola, me despeço dela com um beijo no rosto e saio. Caminho em direção a Jéssica e Ângela.

-Poxa, quando aquele deus grego vai te trazer para a escola novamente.

-Cala a boca Jéssica...-Agora eu estava oficialmente de mau humor. Sem contar que tudo isso começou por causa dos comentários completamente desnecessários dela.

-Nossa!-Ela parecia ofendida. Continuei andando em direção a minha sala. Depois, quando estivesse mais calma pensaria em resolver as coisas com a Jéssica, agora tudo o que eu queria era ficar sozinha. Não, pior, tudo o que eu queria era estar com ele...


	13. Take me away

Tenho apenas uma palavra para expressar minha felicidade: Férias! Finalmente férias. Depois de 6 meses em correria não apenas por conta da escolha e preparação para a faculdade mas também por toda essa confusão na qual entrei, se bem que nesses casos não sei se há algum culpado o que não diminui a minha aflição.

Estou agora em meu quarto, assistindo um filme de terror qualquer. Hoje foi o meu último dia de aula. O filme é ruim e eu também estou apenas fazendo hora enquanto minha mãe termina seu trabalho e Edward assiste um programa sobre alguma coisa de história. Ele foi bastante gentil e disse que mudaria de canal por minha causa, mas preferi não forçar a barra e também deixá-lo ver um pouco de TV, afinal ele trabalha muito e raras são as suas horas de lazer para eu atrapalhar sendo que eu tenho televisão no quarto. Meu celular toca. Pego-o na mesinha ao lado da cama, tirando o volume da televisão e atendendo, já sabendo quem era.

-Oi Jasper. – Falo, feliz por voltarmos a conversar. Ele não quis entrar em detalhes mas disse que estava trabalhando mais do que o normal no hospital e não tinha muito tempo para sairmos, o que eu acredito, pois conhecendo Edward, devia fazer o pobre do Jasper trabalhar até a completa exaustão.

-Olá, minha querida- Diz ele, carinhoso.- Não sabe como senti sua falta, e novamente, peço desculpas pela minha ausência, mas finalmente consegui tirar férias- Ele falava animado.

-O quê? Edward te deu férias?- Eu estava incrédula. Edward fazendo qualquer coisa boa por Jasper? Isso sim era milagre...

-Ah, não exatamente...-Ele diz, sem jeito- Eu meio que sabia que ele não faria isso então falei com a direção do hospital...Mas não se preocupe, isso não o prejudicará em nada, simplesmente disse a eles que a faculdade fazia questão de que as férias viessem assinadas pela direção ao invés do médico para quem trabalho.

-Entendo...

-É que, sabe...eu tinha planos e...não queria adiá-los. É algo que venho planejando já há um bom tempo...

-E que planos inadiáveis são esses?- Perguntei, curiosa.

-Bella, você gostaria de passar o fim de semana comigo em uma pousada em uma cidadezinha próxima daqui? Posso falar com seus pais se for o caso. Gostaria apenas de aproveitar um tempo com você...

-Puxa Jasper...Você me pegou de surpresa agora...Quero dizer, sim, seria legal mesmo, mas não sei como minha mãe reagirá.

-Quanto a isso, podemos marcar um dia para eu ir conversar com ela. Nossas reservas seriam apenas para o próximo fim de semana, então temos tempo.

-Hm...Está ocupado amanhã a noite?- Por mais que não estivesse esperando por isso, gostei da ideia de termos um fim de semana juntos. Lógicamente não faríamos nada demais, afinal o vejo mais como amigo apesar de ja terem rolado alguns beijos; ainda assim, o maior desafio seria convencer minha mãe e...Ele.

-Para você, nunca- Ele ri.

-Ótimo, então venha para o jantar amanhã e falaremos com minha mãe, o que acha?

-Por mim está ótimo. Nos vemos amanhã então. Vou terminar meu jantar, se não ele queima.

-Tudo bem, vai lá.

-Boa noite Bella...-Sua voz é carinhosa e terna.

-Boa noite Jasper.

Após desligar o telefone, decidi que não estava mais com ânimo para filme de terror capenga nenhum, então, desço e vou procurar alguma coisa para comer. Encontro minha mãe no computador, conversando com uma amiga e Edward continuava na televisão, mas agora assistia atentamente um filme de ação.

-Hey mãe, tudo bem o Jasper vir jantar aqui amanhã a noite?

-Claro querida, mas confesso que pensei que tivessem terminado. Há muito tempo não os vejo juntos.

-Ele ficou sobrecarregado com o trabalho.- Reviro os olhos, nem me dando ao trabalho de olhar para o responsável dessa situação.

-Entendo. Ele é bastante dedicado. Será um bom médico e aparenta ser um ótimo rapaz.

-Sim, ele é.

-Se me permitem opinar, amanhã à noite é dia de plantão e não me lembro de tê-lo liberado disso.- Edward entra na conversa.

O celular de minha mãe toca e ela corre para atender no escritório.

-Não, Edward. Ele está de férias.

-Férias? !- Ele ri.- E posso saber quem concedeu isso a ele?

-A direção do hospital.- Falo com um sorriso no rosto.

-Como?- E lá vamos nós para um Edward estressado...- Não acredito que aquele...Pirralho tenha feito isso pelas minhas costas!

-Nem pense em tentar atrapalhar, se não, vai se er comigo!- Falo sem pensar, porque se tivesse pensado jamais teria soltado uma ameaça ridícula dessas...Boa Bella, realmente existem muitas coisas que uma adolescente de 17 anos pode fazer contra ele...

-Como é?- Ele ergue uma sombrancelha, mais confuso do que qualquer outra coisa.

-Nada! Simplesmente não se atreva a atrapalhar as férias dele, ele merece. Qualquer um que trabalhe para você é necessitado de férias.

-Ah, e como você pode saber?- Ele parecia ofendido.

-Simples. Você parece ter prazer em atrapalhar os planos e diversão das pessoas para que elas sejam sérias e carrancudas como você!

-Bella...-Ele respira fundo- Sabe que o que está dizendo não faz sentido.

-Quem não faz sentido é você, fazendo o possível para arruinar o namoro da sua enteada de 17 anos!- A essa altura eu já estava alterada, praticamente bufando. Viro de costas e volto para meu quarto, deixando-o lá parado no meio da sala.

-Bella...-Ele tenta me chamar mas não olho para trás.

No dia seguinte Jasper chegou no horário marcado para o jantar. Eu e minha mãe já havíamos deixado tudo pronto enquanto Edward variava entre ficar trancado em seu escritório ou deixar a TV da sala ligada enquanto a encarava com cara de poucos amigos. Assim que ele toca a campainha, minha mãe faz Edward levantar e ir cumprimentá-lo, coisa que ele obviamente fez com a típica expressão de quem estava sendo obrigado. Após uma breve conversa , vamos todos para a sala de jantar. O jantar é bastante agradável e enquanto comíamos sobremesa, Jasper decide falar com minha mãe.

-Eu estava pensando, sra. Esme-

-Por favor, pode dispensar a formalidade, já é praticamente da família Jasper.

-Ah, obrigado Esme.- Ele sorri sem jeito. Jasper é muito fofo.- Bem, como estou férias e me sinto na obrigação de me redimir com Bella por ter me ausentado por tanto tempo, gostaria de pedir sua permissão para levá-la para passar o fim de semana em uma pousada em uma cidade perto daqui.

-Jasper, eu adoraria ir, mas saiba que eu entendo seus motivos e não precisa se sentir obrigado a nada.

-Eu sei Bella, é modo de dizer. É claro que eu também quero esse tempo com você.- Ele sorri e segura minha mão.

-O quê?- Edward praticamente pula da cadeira em choque e raiva.

-Querido, acalme-se...-Até minha mãe estranha seu comportamento impulsivo, coisa que Edward nunca era.

-Desculpe...-Ele tenta consertar, por pura educação, olhando para Jasper com um ódio mortal nos olhos.

-Esme, eu garanto que não há problema algum. Tenho grande respeito e carinho por Bella e jamais a desrespeitaria de forma alguma.- Jasper se adianta diante da reação de Edward.

-Como se fosse dizer se estivesse mal intencionado!- Edward bufa, revirando os olhos. Sua voz repleta de sarcasmo.

-Edward, acalme-se! Não precisa ficar assim.- Minha mãe novamente interfere.- Bem Jasper, admito que Bella nunca saiu com nenhum namorado antes para passar noites fora muito menos para lugares distantes...- Ela parecia um pouco receosa.

-Ora mãe, não sou nenhuma criança e Jasper não é qualquer um. Confio nele, o conheço há um bom tempo.

-Está bem...mas juízo. E Jasper, darei um voto de confiança a você, por favor não me desaponte.

-Esme...-Edward parecia desesperado a essa altura.

-Ela não é mais uma criança e eu confio nela, meu amor.

-Muito obrigada mãe.- Sorrio, satisfeita por ganhar esse voto de confiança.

O jantar terminou tranquilamente, com exceção de Edward que não quis falar com ninguém e assim que saímos da mesa foi se enfiar em seu escritório, com a desculpa de ter que finalizar alguns relatórios. Jasper ficou e assistiu um pouco de televisão conosco e quando eram quase 23 h ele se despediu de nós e foi embora. Uma vez sozinhas não consegui escapar de minha mãe e seus conselhos e advertências para esse passeio.

O restante da semana e a outra que se iniciou foi bastante tranquilo. Eu e minha mãe saíamos para passear, seja para fazer compras ou ir até um simpático café perto de casa. Na quinta-feira à noite já estava tudo pronto para viajar com jasper na manhã seguinte. Adormeci alegre e ansiosa pelo dia que viria.

Acordei com o sol batendo na janela, levantando, indo ao banheiro tomar um banho e tudo mais. Troco de roupa e desço para tomar o café da manhã. Encontro a casa mais vazia do que o usual. Após procurar por minha mãe por toda a casa e não encontrá-la, decido procurar por Edward, igualmente sem sucesso. Após desabar no sofá com um suspiro, por acaso o vejo na varanda, debruçado, encarando o vazio. Levanto-me e vou até ele.

-Edward... ?- Chamo por ele, receosa.

-...Sim? –Ele não olha para mim.

-Você...sabe onde minha mãe está? –Nem tento puxar conversa, pois ele obviamente não queria me ver ou falar comigo. Admito que fiquei um pouco magoada com isso.

-Ela teve uma emergência na empresa e precisou ir para lá.-Sua voz baixa, inexpressiva.

-Certo...Desculpe incomodá-lo então...-Minha própria voz está diferente agora, visivelmente chateada. Viro-me de costas para sair dali e esperar por Jasper.

-...Você vai mesmo viajar com ele... ?- Quando estava quase saindo dali, escuto sua voz. Por um instante tive certeza de perceber dor nela.

-Sim, eu vou.

-Bella...-Ele suspira, parecia cansado.- Não sabe o perigo que-

-Por favor Edward, sem essa. Perigo não corro e sabe disso. Você o conhece melhor do que ninguém, está com ele todos os dias, tem a sua disposição todo o hisórico dele.

Ele não responde.

-Agradeço sua preocupação, mas assim como garanti à minha mãe, garanto a você que ficarei bem.- Nesse instante a campainha toca. Atendo a porta pensando ser a minha mãe mas dou de cara com Jasper, que tinha um largo sorriso nos lábios e um brilho em seu olhar.

-Desculpe ter vindo antes mas, pensei que poderíamos tomar café da manhã juntos em um lugar aqui perto.

-Claro, vamos sim.- Sorrio fraco, ainda abalada pelo tratamento de Edward.

Ele pega minha mala na sala, levando-a para o carro enquanto volto para meu quarto para pegar o celular que havia esquecido. Ao descer, parada em frente a porta da rua, olho uma última vez para Edward que coincidentemente olhava para mim. Pelo ângulo em que estava, pude ver sua barba por fazer e talvez tenha sido apenas uma impressão causada pela luz do sol ou qualquer coisa do tipo, mas para mim seus belos olhos azuis pareciam rasos de lágrimas. Sinto um aperto no coração ao pensar na possibilidade, saindo dali antes que desistisse de tudo isso e fosse até ele. Vê-lo triste foi algo que descobri ser capaz de acabar com qualquer alegria ou paz existente em mim.


	14. Summer vacations, heart troubles

O lugar onde Jasper me levou é realmente encantador. Após deixarmos minha casa, tomarmos um breve café da manhã em uma lanchonete próxima da onde moro, pegamos a estrada e o sol, o suave vento associados a conversa que desenvolvi com Jasper enquanto observava a paisagem me fez relaxar quase por completo. Oras, essas são as minhas férias e muito merecidas depois de tantos altos e baixos; ele é um homem feito de 33 anos que deveria saber lidar com sabe seja lá o que for tudo isso...

Sou tirada de meus devaneios quando a música que Jasper ouvia acaba e ele desliga o rádio, me chamando.

-Hum?

-Estamos quase chegando.- Ele sorri, olhando brevemente para mim e segurando minha mão.

-Uau, foi rápido.- Disse, surpresa pelo tempo ter passado tão depressa.

-Estamos na estrada há 4 horas Bella.- Ele ri.

-Nem percebi o tempo passar.- Admito, sincera. Ele apenas ri.

Realmente, não demora muito e passamos pela entrada de uma bela pousada. Era um local grande e muito bonito. Jasper sai, abrindo a porta para mim em seguida para então entrar as chaves do carro para um funcionário que esperava por nós e vamos direto para a recepção. Uma simpática senhora confirma as nossas reservas e entrega a ele as chaves do nosso quarto para onde ele me leva animadamente pela mão assim que termina de conversar com a recepcionista.

Assim que entramos nossas malas já estavam no local. Entro atenta a todos os detalhes do quarto. Era um lugar realmente encatandador. Quando meus olhos encontram os de Jasper novamente, ele olha para mim, um tanto apreensivo.

-O que houve?- Pergunto, estranhando sua reação.

-Quanto ao quarto Bella...Possui uma cama de casal originalmente, mas se for o caso, posso pedir que nos troquem de quarto com duas camas de solteiro.

-Ah, isso...Por mim não tem problema Jasper, realmente confio em você.

-Obrigado Bella.-Ele vai até mim, segurando minhas mãos e as beijando.- Saiba que pretendo cumprir o que prometi a sua mãe de respeitá-la e tomar conta de você.

-Eu sei.- Sorrio para ele, doce.

-Bem, quer trocar de roupa e sair para conhecer o local? Está um dia bastante quente e eles oferecem diversas atividades aqui.

-Que tipo de atividades?

-Bem, eles tem 4 piscinas, cada uma de um jeito, cavalos para a montaria, tem horários de pequenas trilhas que levam a uma cachoeira perto daqui, salão de jogos, spa...- Ele falava enquanto olhava um folheto que havia tirado do bolso.

-Puxa, acha que teremos tempo de fazer tudo isso em um fim de semana?

-Não sei. –Ele ri.- Podemos ir nas que você mais gostar e depois se sobrar tempo, tentamos completar a lista de atividades.

-Está bem. Vou trocar de roupa e podemos começar, se não estiver cansado.

-De forma alguma. –Ele sorri. Venha, vou te levar ate o quarto. –Ele diz, pegando minha mala e deixando-a ao lado da cama, saindo em seguida e fechando a porta para que eu tivesse privacidade para me trocar.

Em pouco tempo o encontro observando a paisagem pela pequena varanda que havia na modesta sala. Ele parecia perdido em pensamentos.

-Pronto.- Ele imadiatamente se vira para me ver. Agora eu vestia um short azul escuro com uma regata vermelha. Por baixo de tudo isso, usava um biquini preto.

-Está linda...-Ele admite.- Bem, pelo visto você prefere começar pelas piscinas, vou para o quarto me trocar e ja volto então.- Ele acaricia meu rosto e beija minha bochecha, indo para o quarto em seguida.

Aproveito para observar o local pela varanda. Nosso quarto estava mais perto da entrada do local, então tinha a vista de toda a entrada do predio e um pequeno pedaço de onde os cavalos ficavam. O céu estava azul, sem uma nuvem sequer e a temperatura elevada, ideal para atividades ao ar livre. Perdida em meus próprios pensamentos, consigo perceber apenas algum tempo depois o carro recém chegado ao local. Não poderia ser...Certamente já estava ficando paranóica. O mesmo funcionário que levou o carro de Jasper entrava agora em um volvo prata exatamente igual ao...Dele...Pelo ângulo em que observava não pude identificar a placa e não hávia mais ninguém ali perto com exceção do manobrista. Oras, esse carro é comum, tentava convencer a mim mesma, além do que, ele jamais deixaria minha mãe lá para me perseguir aqui sendo que ela autorizou que eu viesse, e tammbém...-

-Bella, vamos?- Ele me abraça por trás, interrompendo meu raciocinio.

-Ãh? Ah, claro. –Sorrio, me virando para ele. Ele usava uma bermuda branca com algumas estampas em azul e uma camiseta branca.- Você também está ótimo.- Passo meus braços por seu pescoço e dou um selinho nele. Seu sorriso apenas aumenta.

-Vamos então.- Ele me leva pela mão para fora para conhecer o hotel. Andamos apenas por uma parte, pois o local todo era muito grande. Paramos para tomar um sorvete, pois o sol estava realmente quente e depois vamos para a piscina. A água relativamente fria me ajudou a relaxar por completo.

O restante do dia foi ótimo e passou muito rápido. Parte de mim estava constantemente alerta para qualquer sinal de Edward ali, mas depois de um dia inteiro sem a menor prova de que ele realmente estava por perto, desisti da possibilidade, me achando ridícula por me deixar abalar a esse ponto apenas por ter visto um carro como o dele. À noite fomos jantar e um dos restaurantes que a pousada oferecia. A comida era saborosa e especialmente planejada para o clima quente. Ambos pedimos alguns drinks e no final da noite estávamos alegres por conta da bebida.

Um funcionário do hotel vem até nós, pedindo que Jasper o acompanhe até a recepção, pois havia uma espécie de erro em seu registro ou algo do gênero. Ele se desculpa comigo, pois realmente estávamos tendo uma noite adorável juntos. Decido continuar a andar pelo local enquanto ele resolver qualquer quer que fosse o problema, me deixando envolver pelo sutil vento que agora era frio, observando o ceú, com a lua e as estrelas, andando sem rumo pelo local.

-Devo admitir que o lugar é realmente bonito. –Uma voz masculina, rouca e familiar chega em meus ouvidos.

-Hum?- Viro-me, me deparando com um par de olhos azuis muito intensos.

-Bella...Você andou bebendo?- Ele pergunta, incrédulo.

-Eu sabia que não estava paranóica, sabia que você estava aqui, Edward!- Falo, olhando em seus olhos e sorrindo.

-Isabella! Você bebeu.- Ele vai até mim, preocupado, segurando-me delicadamente pelos ombros.

-Não foi nada exagerado.- Suspiro, abraçando-o.

-É...Bella...- Ele fica sem jeito, com certo receio de retribuir o abraço, mas por fim me puxando para ele, abraçando-me forte.

-O que você está fazendo aqui?- Com o rosto enterrado em seu pescoço, sentido o seu perfume.

-Eu...Bem...Bella, acho melhor você se sentar um pouco, você está um pouco alterada pelo álcool e-

-Edward, pare de fugir das minhas perguntas! – Solto-o imediatamente, voltando a encará-lo. Ele apenas suspira.

-Eu...Quis me certificar de que estaria bem...O plano era observá-la a distância, mas fracassei terrivelmente...- Havia certo constrangimento em sua voz. Novamente sinto-me ofendida.

-Até quando vai me ver como uma garotinha incapaz de tomar conta de si mesma?

-Eu não a vejo como uma garotinha...E é exatamente esse o problema...-Ele sorri fraco.

-Jasper é um cavalheiro, me trata muito bem e me respeita, jamais faria algo para me machucar ou me magoar e você mesmo sabendo disso inventa mil planos para nos atrapalhar!

-Bella, por favor...-Ele se aproxima novamente, segurando gentilmente minha mão.- Só...quero vê-la feliz, mas...é complicado...

-Não vejo nada de complicado!- Puxo minha mão das suas, cruzando os braços e virando de costas para ele, recomeçando a andar. Não sabia exatamente onde estava mas via a certa distância o prédio principal. Ele parece perceber minha confusão.

-Estamos em uma área mais afastada. Não são apenas quartos que eles oferecem, por aqui existem alguns chalés disponíveis para locação se a pessoa preferir esse contato a mais com a natureza. É uma propriedade realmente grande. Estou hospedado próximo daqui.

-...Você não parece ser o tipo que prefere se isolar na natureza...- Continuo andando, agora mais devagar, sem olhar para ele.

-É raro, mas seria muito mais arriscado ficar no hotel onde vocês estão.

-E como sabia que estávamos no hotel e não em um dos chalés?

-Bem, você odeia insetos, só precisei confirmar minhas suspeitas.- Ele ri.

-Que ótimo...-Falo, bufando.

-Bella, se continuar por esse caminho vai acabar em um lago perto de uma mata fechada.- Paro de andar.

-Se me permitir, posso levá-la de volta para o hotel.

-Agora você é guia daqui?

-Não, estou apenas sendo gentil e já que estava indo para o meio do mato, suponho que não saiba exatamente como voltar. –Ele fala, divertido.

-Está bem...eu aceito...-Reviro os olhos.- Mas só porque eu demoraria para achar o caminho e Jasper já deve estar preocupado.

-Bella, não me desafie...-Ele suspira.

-Desafiar a que?- Paro em frente a ele,

-A te roubar para mim.- Ele diz, simples, recomeçando a andar.

Ambos permacemos em silêncio no restante do caminho. Talvez ele tivesse se arrependido do que havia dito, ou ainda não quisesse dizer exatamente aquilo e agora temia ser mal interpretado. Eu também já não sabia mais o que pensar. Sentia-me sonolenta agora, afinal o dia foi agitado e havia bebido um pouco mais do que estava acostumada. Quando estávamos novamente próximos à recepção, ele para, despendindo-se de mim com um demorado beijo no rosto, acariciando meu cabelo e indo embora. Entro no prédio, encontrando Jasper, ainda falando com a mulher da recepção. Ele parecia igualmente cansado. Assim que a confusão é desfeita, a senhora se desculpa pelo transtorno e voltamos para o nosso quarto. Primeiro eu e depois ele tomamos um rápido banho e vamos nos deitar. Adormecemos abraçados, inocentemente. Em meus sonhos, minha conversa com Edward continua, na vã e inconsciente esperança de que ele realmente fizesse o que havia dito.


	15. Leave me alone

cap 15-Stop the games!

Na manhã seguinte, acordo com uma dor de cabeça chata o bastante para me impedir de levantar e aproveitar o dia por medo de que a forte claridade piorasse ainda mais as coisas. Jasper entretando, parecia novo em folha e quando viu que o meu problema era uma ressaca moderada, riu e foi até sua mala, retornando com uma necessaire com alguns remédios. Eu sou mal acostumada...É maravilhoso ter um médico por perto para sempre cuidar de você quando necessário...Foi assim com meu pai por toda a minha vida e agora também tenho Jasper, sem falar nas pseudo-tentativas de Edward cuidar de mim...

Enfim, aproximadamente uma hora depois e depois de um café da manhã reforçado na cama, cortesia de Jasper, eu já me sentia pronta para retornarmos às atividades, afinal ainda tínhamos muito o que explorar. Tomei um banho gelado, me vesti, passei protetor solar e peguei meus óculos de sol e então eu e Jasper saímos.

Apesar de eu ter acordado mais tarde, nossa manhã surpreendentemente rendeu e o melhor ainda é que não tive nem sequer um sinal de Edward. Na hora do almoço, fomos até o restaurante e pedimos algo leve. Bem, Jasper escolheu algo leve para mim pois disse que seria melhor mas prometeu me compensar com um sorvete bem grande depois. Quando estávamos quase terminando de comer, o celular dele toca. Pelo jeito dele, parecia simplesmente ter vontade de desligar o aparelho e ficar em paz mas ao ver o número, empalicede e pede licença, saindo rapidamente dali.

Apoio o rosto em uma das mãos, olhando pela janela e suspirando. Até quando teria de viver perturbada por Edward, suas atitudes e meus sentimentos confusos? Não era justo com ninguém e além do mais, qual é o meu problema?! Eu tenho do meu lado um médico lindo e gostoso, gentil, atencioso e que faz tudo por mim e fico pensando naquele irritante de carro chamativo sendo que ele é incapaz de enxergar como adulta ou no mínimo adolescente e acima de tudo é casado com minha mãe...No meio de meus devaneios, Jasper retorna, agitado.

-Bella...Desculpe, precisamos. voltar...-Ele parecia um tanto pálido.

-O que houve?- Pergunto, preocupada.

-Meu tio, irmão do meu pai sofreu um infarto e foi levado às pressas para o hospital...Seu estado de saúde já era frágil e com mais isso...Temem que ele não tenha muito tempo...-Sua voz estava péssima, realmente triste.

-Jasper, eu sinto muito...

-Tudo bem...Levaram-no para o hospital que trabalho, por sorte Edward estava de plantão lá e pode atendê-lo...Apesar de tudo ele é um excelente médico e muito prestativo.

-Edward estava lá...Puxa...-Questiono, surpresa. Quando ele voltou para lá? E o que o fez deixar de ser teimoso e me dar um pouco de sossego?

-Sim, por sorte. Bem, vamos?

-Ah sim, claro, desculpe.-Levanto apressadamente e Jasper pede ao garçom que coloque tudo na conta do quarto. Assim que voltamos para a suíte, ele arruma suas coisas em no máximo 20 minutos e corre para a recepção acertar tudo enquanto eu termino de arrumar minhas coisas. Logo estamos na estrada novamente. Ele estava distante e dirigia mais rápido do que o costume mas sempre respeitando os limites de velocidade. Sei que ele jamais nos colocaria em perigo.

Ao chegarmos na cidade, ele me deixa na portaria do prédio, se desculpando por não me acompanhar ou me ajudar com as malas. Após uma rápida despedida, ele desaparece rapidamente dali. Suspiro, pegando minhas malas e caminhando até o elevador. Quando chego em casa, minha mãe não se surpreende em me ver pois Edward já avisara sobre a condição do tio de Jasper.

-Eu sinto muito, querida.-Disse ela.

-Tudo bem, estou é preocupada com ele...Espero que tudo se resolva.

-Ah, meu amor...Edward disse que o caso dele é bem delicado...Ele está fazendo o possível para estabilizá-lo e deixá-lo confortável mas não acha que ele passe dessa semana, mas não conte isso a Jasper, acabaria com ele.

-Mãe, ele é médico, assim que chegar lá e olhar os resultados dos exames vai saber da real situação do tio. Bem, eu vou para o meu quarto desfazer a mala, tomar um banho e mais tarde eu ligo para o celular dele.

-Sim, faça isso. Você quer ajuda?

-Não, obrigada.-Sorrio fraco, novamente pegando minha mala e subindo as escadas.

A tarde passa devagar e o que era apenas "desfazer as malas" acabou se tornando uma arrumação de todo o meu quarto. Minha cabeça estava cheia demais para que eu me desse ao luxo de não me ocupar com algo. Jasper e seu sofrimento, Edward que primeiro aparece e depois some misteriosamente de lá sem que aparentemente ninguém além de mim estivesse ciente disso. Meus pensamentos são interrompidos pela minha mãe batendo na porta.

-Bella, meu anjo, eu fiz um lanche para você.

-Pode entrar mãe.

-Você precisa comer algo, não para desde que chegou, daqui a pouco vai ficar fraca.

-Eu estou bem mas sem fome...

-Eu sei como é, querida, e costumo respeitar isso mas não posso deixar que desmaie de fome.-Ela disse, firme.

-Mãe...

-Bella, não me faça chamar Edward para vir aqui lhe dar sermão e te fazer comer algo. Você sabe que eu sou capaz.

-...-Apenas cruzo o quarto, pegando o prato de suas mãos e indo até minha cama. Sento e começo a comer.

-Assim está melhor. -Ela sorri, novamente doce, indo até mim e deixando um copo de suco no criado mudo.- Agora preciso adiantar um pouco de trabalho. Qualquer coisa estou no escritório.- Ela beija minha testa e se vai.

Suspiro, comendo forçada mesmo mas consigo terminar o sanduíche. Aproveito minha pausa para pegar o celular e mandar uma mensagem para Jasper:

"Estou preocupada, quando puder, me mande uma mensagem ou ligue, o que for melhor para você. Beijos, Bella."

-Quando sai ele tentava consolar o pai...Deve retornar apenas mais tarde.

-...-sinto um arrepio ao ouvir sua voz, me virando e o vendo encostado no batente da porta, de braços cruzados, me observando- Como sabia...

-Pela sua expressão de preocupação. Não é difícil imaginar que estivesse escrevendo para ele.

-E não sabe mais bater na porta?!

-...Ela estava aberta, Bella.-Ele ergue uma sombrancelha.

-Não importa! Ainda é meu quarto!-Falo irritada, me virando novamente para não vê-lo.

-Ok...Por isso não entrei, como pode ver, estou apenas encostado na porta...

-Legal, Edward. Já pensou em mudar de profissão?! Você daria um ótimo advogado com esse seu jeito.-Rolo os olhos.

-Bella, o que deu em você?!

-Eu que pergunto! O que deu em você para desaparecer do nada e brotar naquele hotel fazenda?!

-Aquilo...Eu só achei que...Talvez precisasse de ajuda e eu estava certo. Você estava alta pelo àlcool e perdida.

-Deixe de ser hipócrita! Eu não estava bêbada! Tanto que lembro perfeitamente de tudo o que aconteceu! E Jasper não deixaria ou incentivaria a ter um coma alcoólico se é o que está insinuando!

-Não disse isso, mas-

-Mas o que?! Vai dizer que você nunca fez isso ou pior?! Nunca saiu com uma garota e beberam talvez um pouco além da conta?

-Isso não vem ao caso...

-Claro, , a questão nunca é o senhor. Tudo bem fuçar a minha vida sem a minha permissão, fazer especulações malucas sobre mim e-

-Basta. Sinto muito se minha preocupação a ofendeu tanto assim, Isabella. Não se preocupe, não vai mais acontecer.-Seu tom de voz se mantinha baixo mas ele não olhava mais para mim. Ele havia se fechado e ouso dizer que era quase possível perceber a dor em suas palavras.

-...

-Tenha uma boa noite. -Ele desencosta dali e some no corredor e eu fico encarando a porta, tentando processar o que havia acontecido. Não me arrependo do que disse, talvez devesse ter me controlado e não ter elevado o tom de voz com ele mas ainda assim ele mereceu. Mas então, por que o seu jeito pouco antes de sair mexeu tanto comigo? Por que me deixou perturbada e com um vazio inquietante como quando sabemos que ferimos alguém importante para nós?


End file.
